


Wedding Plans

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making wedding plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

“Have you thought about the flowers yet?” Molly Weasley asked. “Then of course there are the seating plans – I trust you have a list made up of all your friends and...” She paused and glanced over at Snape before falling silent.

“Thank you, Molly,” Remus said, removing the cup of tea from her hand. “You've certainly given us both a lot to think about.”

When she had gone Remus turned to face Snape, who had remained silent throughout Molly's visit.

“Well, what do you think?”

“Pack your bags,” Snape said. “We're eloping.”


End file.
